westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19970913 BackToTeeth
Back to the Teeth Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 4th/3rd Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Daeron 6th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Borgar Evenhand 3rd Dwarven Cleric Matt Miller Prince Donner 6th Human Fighter John Speck Colin 6th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Feanor Fingolfin 5th Half-Elf Bard Mark Whisler Session Summary Breakfast at Lars The next morning the group has breakfast with the dwarven council. There, they meet six dwarves: Lars, Odal (his uncle), Nils, Beorn, Caleb (Chief Priest of Odin), and Borgar. They tell the party of their situation. Lars' wish is to have the Lower Kingdoms and the Plateau unite to cleanse the area. City of Brass The city was once fragmented like Hensen The Jarl was able to unite the giants. It is rumored that he is not a giant himself, but a Titan (a la Greek myth). The dwarves wish to have a council meeting with the party later today. Their options appear to be as follows: Lars' prefers to separate the warriors and attack the giant army now while they're disorganized. Odal wishes to hide the enitre clan or keep moving until a peaceful solution can be reached. The conflict could also be solved by the death of the Jarl. Lars pledges to bring his forces to the lowlads if the party succeeds in helping the clan. The dwarves current consist of 250 warriors and 500 others. Borgar knows the most about the giants and could tell the party more about them and their city. The party discusses among themselves before the council meeting. They invite Borgar to provide more information about the giants. Titans The greater titans were imprisoned in Tarterus The lesser and lower titans were banished to the Prime Material Plane. They are allowed to exist until they get uppity. Borgar's information The city is 12 days travel away. Most giants live in the city. There are two groups of giants (frost and fire). There is a small group of cloud giants. They live in a tower that goes up to the clouds. The "shock troops" of the giants includes hill giants and ettins. 90% of the dwarven scouts sent to the city haven't returned. Some of the dwarves have successfully infiltrated the city. There are temples to Thrym and Surtur in the city walls. The cloud giants are capable spellcasters. After breakfast, they discuss the "plan". The best option is for the party to scout out or attack the Jarl. Donner quips "100 giants isn't really all that many." During the next meeting with the council, the dwarves subtly tell the party that their plan sucks. After some further discussion, they agree that the best plan is to scout of the Teeth as soon as possible as a new home for the dwarves. The party rushes towards Home and enlists George's help. After arguing with Marta, they eventually see George. With a few Reduce spells, they teleport to the Teeth. Old Friends The party arrives at the Teeth. There are signs that someone has set up camp under the Teeth. The party slowly approaches the Teeth, but are rudely greeted by a Lightning Bolt. Kill'Dar can hear swearing from the sack as several party members lose items, including Prince Donner's harness. The party attempts to close with the unseen enemy, but to no avail for several rounds. Daeron manages to identify the assailants as their old friends Graden and Ciarda. He shouts the passphrase "My favorite bird is a Grackle" to stop the conflict. The party calls a truce with Graden and Ciarda, and agree to go into the dungeon together. Graden and Ciarda lead the party to the side of the Teeth and shows a small alcove. Along the side of the alcove is a secret door leading down. In the first level of the area under the Teeth, they encounter several kobolds in an ambush room. The party deals with them easily. Beyond the room is a large room with bas relief paintings of people being carried on stretches to minotaurs, presumably as a sacrifice. They go through a door to find a widening corridor which ends in three doors. Each door appears to be magically trapped. Daeron uses the Rod of Passage to passwall into the kobold lair. Foes Fought Graden and Ciarda Several Kobolds Base Experience: Deferred